Lost
by Neldoreth
Summary: AU: Nienna, die Tochter des Königs von Arnor, ist nicht wie früher. Findet heraus was passiert ist und ob man ihr in Rohan helfen kann... BoromirLoveStory letztes Kapitel in Arbeit
1. Default Chapter

Jahu, mein erstes veröffentlichtes FanFic... also, wenn sich jemand durchringen kann meine geistlichen Ergüsse (?!?) zu lesen hätte ich auch gerne eine Review!! Sehr hilfreich für einen Neuling wie mich! Bin im Moment auch ziemlich ausgebrannt an Ideen, also wenn jemand gerade seine kreative Minute hat, bin immer sehr dankbar für Vorschläge!  
  
Disclaimer: Gehört alles dem Godfather Tolkien... Nienna entsprang meiner Fantasie... okay, bis auf ihren Namen!  
  
Viel Spaß!  
  
*  
  
Die Sonne schien noch über den entfernten Bergen, doch Minas Tirith lag schon beinahe im Dunkeln, als Legolas durch das Tor ritt. Er hatte nicht vorgehabt so spät einzutreffen, doch er konnte sich dem Zauber dieser Umgebung nicht entziehen und hatte sich selbst aufgehalten.  
  
Die Straßen waren bereits leer und niemand stand zu seinem Empfang vor dem großen Turm. Er führte sein Pferd in den Stall und betrat die Gänge des Hauses von Aragorn. Er war lange nicht mehr hier gewesen, doch er kannte sich immer noch bestens aus und wurde von keiner der Wachen aufgehalten, die ihm vereinzelt entgegenkamen.  
  
Nachdem man Legolas mitgeteilt hatte, dass der König von Arnor in seinem Zimmer auf ihn wartete, begab er sich in den oberen Teil des Turmes, in dem sich die Gemächer befanden. Dieser Teil war noch durchflutet von dem roten Licht der untergehenden Sonne und Legolas schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete erschien vor ihm eine junge Frau, die ihm vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war.  
  
Sie stand an einem der weiten Fenster und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. Legolas lief nicht weiter, sondern fühlte sich seltsam angezogen, von der Gestalt des Mädchens. Er hatte sie hier noch nie gesehen. Sie war nicht sonderlich groß, aber ihre schlanke Figur hatte etwas Anmutiges, so dass Legolas vermutete eine Elbe vor sich zu haben. Jedoch waren ihre Hüftlangen Haare rabenschwarz und ihr abwesender Gesichtsausdruck hatte zuviel Menschlichkeit in sich. Sie erinnerte ihn an Aragorn.  
  
Legolas erwachte aus seiner Trance, als das Mädchen ihren Kopf langsam zur Seite drehte und ihn unverwandt ansah. Augenblicklich gefrohr ihm das Blut in seinen Adern. Es war ein seltsames Erlebnis für ihn, denn die junge Frau hatte weder etwas schreckliches an sich, noch war ihr Blick auf irgendeine Weise böse oder abweisend. Nein, alles was ihn erschreckte war die Leere in ihren Augen. Sie sah ihn an, aber auch wieder nicht. Sie lächelte, jedoch weinte sie. Ohne Tränen.  
  
Plötzlich wurde der Elb aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine vertraute Stimme ihm beim Namen rief. "Legolas! Wir dachten schon du kommst gar nicht mehr." Boromirs laute Stimme drang an Legolas´ Ohr und er drehte sich um, um seinen alten Freund zu begrüßen. "Aragorn wartet in seinem Arbeitszimmer auf dich." Legolas lächelte. Boromir erschein ihm immer leicht tapsig, im Gegensatz zu seiner kräftigen Statur. "Ich weiß. Kommst du mit? Ich denke wir werden uns noch ein paar Flaschen gönnen." Boromirs Blick fiel unerwartet kurz auf das Mädchen am Fenster und seine leuchtenden Augen verloren ihren Glanz. Seine Freude wirkte auf einmal gekünstelt. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich hatte heute zu viel um die Ohren. Ich will nur noch ins Bett."  
  
Legolas nickte. Er wusste, dass Boromir log, aber er hielt es ihm nicht vor. Boromir war ein Mensch, der grundsätzlich die Wahrheit sagte. Und wenn nicht, dann hatte das seine Gründe. Legolas wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht und wandte sich zum gehen, als er der Frau am Fenster noch einen letzten Blick zuwarf. In dem Moment lief sie an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten, direkt auf Boromir zu. Legolas lief weiter. 


	2. Kapitel2

In Boromirs Zimmer war es taghell. Doch anstatt sich nach einem erholsamen Schlaf über die Morgensonne zu freuen, fühlte er sich so erschöpft wie selten. Boromir starrte an die Decke, seine Hände auf der nackten Brust verschränkt. Er spürte den Atem des kleinen Büdels neben ihm auf seiner Haut. Alles was er von dem Mädchen sehen konnte, dass an seiner Seite lag waren ihre dunklen, seidenen Haare, die geschlossenen Augen und ihre Nasenspitze. Boromir drehte sich vorsichtig zur Seite um sie anzusehen. Ein gequälter Ausdruck trat in sein Gesicht. "In ein paar Tagen, Nienna, das verspreche ich dir. Du wirst wieder ganz gesund. Vertrau mir!" Seine sonst so durchdringende Stimme, gewohnt laut zu sprechen um sich bei seinem Heer Gehör zu verschaffen, war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Die Gestalt neben ihm gab ihm keine Antwort und rührte sich nicht. Boromir schloss die Augen und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Niennas.  
  
Es war weit über Mittag als Boromir alleine mit Aragorn in dessen Zimmer saß, beide in ein Gespräch vertieft. "Legolas hat gestern Bekanntschaft mit ihr gemacht.". Boromirs Stimme klang leicht heiser. Die Übungen mit seinen Soldaten hatten ihn überanstrengt. Aragorn hob eine Augenbraue. "Wirklich? Er hat mir nichts davon erzählt." "Er wusste doch auch gar nicht, wen er da vor sich hatte. Ich habe ihn auch nur gesehen, als er im Gang stand und sie ansah. Er wirkte leicht verwirrt, als ich ihn ansprach." Boromir seufzte. "Boromir," , Aragorn sah seinen Freund eindringlich an, "wir bringen sie morgen nach Rohan und dann wird es besser. Glaub mir. Ich kann es auch nicht mehr länger ertragen sie so zu sehen. Sie ist immerhin meine Tochter." Beide verfielen in Schweigen. Erinnerungen an die junge Nienna kamen auf. An ihre Mutter. Es fiel beiden nicht leicht über dieses Thema zu reden. Boromir brach die Stille. "Ich halte es trotzdem immer noch nicht für eine gute Idee, sie mit dieser Reise zu belasten." "Es sind nur ein paar Tage zu Pferd. Und wir können die Heiler aus Rohan nicht hierher bringen lassen. Es wird ihr nichts passieren, Boromir!" Ein greller Schrei und ein lautes Klirren unterbrach plötzlich ihre Unterhaltung und Boromir sprang sofort auf, wissend Niennas Stimme gehört zu haben. Aragorn lief ihm augenblicklich hinterher. Sie erreichten beide gleichzeitig Boromirs Badezimmer aus dem die Geräusche gekommen waren und Boromir erstarrte auf der Türschwelle. Nienna stand vor dem Spiegel, die Scherben zu ihren Füßen. Sie sah aus wie ein aufgescheuchtes Reh und erschrak als Aragorn sich ihr vorsichtig näherte. Ihre rechte Hand war immer noch zu einer Faust geballt und Blut rann ihr den Arm hinunter. Aragorn griff nach einem Handtuch und wickelte es um ihre Hand um das Blut zu stoppen. Er sah seiner Tochter besorgt ins Gesicht, doch ihre trännengefüllten Augen blickten nur in Boromirs Richtung, der immer noch reglos in der Tür stand. Aragorn streichelte Nienna kurz über die Wange und verließ wortlos den Raum. Erst als Nienna auf ihre Knie sank und ihr die Tränen nun endgültig übers Gesicht liefen, riss sich Boromir aus seiner Erstarrung und nahm sie in die Arme. 


	3. Kapitel3

Die letzten paar Stunden hatte Boromir auf seiner Terrasse verbracht. Er hatte Nienna schlafen lassen, nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und war seitdem für niemanden mehr zu sprechen gewesen.  
  
Nienna war in den letzten Tagen so geistesgegenwärtig wie seit langem nicht mehr gewesen. Sie hatte sich sogar regelrecht über die Blumen gefreut, die Boromir ihr vor ein paar Tagen mitgebracht hatte. Sie reagierte leicht auf jede Berührung, jedes Lächeln oder jeden neugierigen Blick von Fremden. Und von diesen gab es genug.  
  
Boromir hatte ihr das Reiten wieder beigebracht und sie waren oft genug miteinander ausgeritten, so dass er mittlerweile die Reaktion der Büger der Stadt auf die Königstochter, die scheinbar neben sich zu stehen schien, kannte. Er war es leid. Und Nienna schämte sich für sich selber. Nur die Tatsache, dass sie das nicht anders ausdrücken konnte, als ihr Spiegelbild zu zerschlagen, trieb Boromir beinahe die Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Bilder von einer glücklichen Nienna übefielen Boromir von Zeit zu Zeit. Erinnerungen an ihr lautes, ansteckendes Lachen, ihre trotzige Sturheit, ihr stürmisches Temperament. All die Dinge, in die sich Boromir so verliebt hatte. Sie war eine Besserwisserin und bei ihnen waren schon öfter Gegenstände zu Bruch gegangen, wenn sie sich einer Sache nicht einig waren. Doch war Nienna die liebenswürdigste Person die er kannte. Sie kam sehr nach ihrem Vater.  
  
Boromir riss sich selbst aus seinen Träumen. Es war bereits dunkel geworden und unten in der Stadt brannten nur noch vereinzelnd Lichter. Plötzlich bemerkte er eine kleine Gestalt, die sich der Bank auf der Boromir saß leise näherte. Er erkannte Nienna selbst im Dunkeln. Als sie vor ihm stand erkannte er ihr dünnes Nachthemd und spürte, wie sie zitterte, als er ihre Hand ergriff. Unerwartet zog sie ihn plötzlich von seinem Platz und forderte ihn so auf ihr zu folgen.  
  
Sie hatte kein Wort gesprochen, seit sie wieder zuhause war, doch Boromir verstand sie auch ohne Worte. Drinnen zog Nienna ihn aufs Bett und küsste ihn. Boromir war irritiert. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr von alleine geküsst seit... seit sie so war wie jetzt. Boromir fand keine anderen Worte für seine Gedanken. Es war eine eindeutige Aufforderung. Nienna wollte mit ihm zusammen sein. Diese Nacht.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Boromir konnte sich nicht erinnern wann er sich das letzte Mal so gut gefühlt hatte. Der frische Wind bließ ihm durch die Haare und die Sonne schien auf seinen Rücken. Ein Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen.  
  
Legolas musste schmunzeln als er seinen Freund sah. Er ritt näher an ihn heran und beobachtete ihn lange von der Seite, bis Boromir ihn endlich bemerkte und ihn angrinste. Der Elb fing laut an zu lachen und Boromirs Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch komischer.  
  
Legolas unterdrückte einen weiteren Lachanfall und brachte hervor: "Boromir, ich kann in dir lesen wie in einem Buch. Und ich frage mich, ob das hier nicht jeder kann. Deine Mundwinkel ersetzen bald deine Ohren, mein Guter!" Er gluckste vor sich hin. Boromirs Blick wurde leicht ärgerlich, doch seine Ohren wurden rot und er verstand auf was sein Freund anspielte. Er schlug zurück. "Dann möchte ich nicht wissen wieviel Spaß du gestern abend hattest, Elb, wenn ich überlege, dass du dich erst über andere lustig machen musst, um gute Laune zu bekommen." Sie ritten langsamer, um nicht vor Lachen vom Pferd zu fallen und wurden von den anderen überholt.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Als sie die erste Rast einlegten, war es bereits dunkel. Ein kleines Feuer brannte inmitten der Reisenden und beleuchtete das, in Gedanken versunkene, Gesicht von Aragorn. Er schreckte nicht auf, als Legolas plötzlich neben ihm stand. Er war zwischen Elben aufgewachsen und hatte gelernt ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren, selbst bevor er sie sah.  
  
Der Elb setzte sich neben ihn. "Ich kann gerne die Wache für dich übernehmen, Aragorn. Du siehst müde aus." Aragorn lachte leise. "So sehe ich bereits seit zwei Jahren aus, Legolas. Du warst nicht sonderlich oft in Minas Tirith um das bemerkt zu haben, mh?" "Ich bemerke mehr als du denkst. Mir reicht ein Blick von dir und ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen um ihr Wohl auf dieser Reise machst." Er machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er leiser fortfuhr. "Aragorn, ich würde gerne wissen, was es mit Nienna auf sich hat. Ich jedenfalls habe sie anders in Erinnerung, als dieses verschreckte Kind."  
  
Aragorns Blick wanderte nach links, wo seine Tochter mit dem Kopf auf Boromirs Schoß ruhte. Boromir saß gegen einen Baum gelehnt und schlief, seine Hand in Niennas. Aragorn atmete schwer aus. "Boromir kümmert sich gut um sie, nicht wahr?" Er sah Legolas an und entdeckte die Neugier und die Sorge in den Augen seines Freundes. Aragorn schloss kurz die Augen und begann zu erzählen. 


	4. Kapitel4

Legolas war verschwiegen und kein Versuch Boromirs ihn aufzumuntern funktionierte. Er wollte nachdenken, also ließ er die anderen Reiter etwas hinter sich, mit der Ausrede, das Gebiet vor erkunden zu wollen. Aragorn verstand.  
  
Als der Elb an Nienna vorbei ritt, warf er einen kurzen Blick auf sie. Schon als junges Mädchen war es klar gewesen, dass sie eine Schönheit war und ihrer Mutter darin in nichts nachkommen würde. Ihre leicht gewellten, langen Haare flatterten offen hinter ihr her und ihre einst so leuchtenden Augen, blickten müde voraus.  
  
Doch sie saß mit derselben Anmut, die Legolas bei ihrer letzten Begegnung zuerst aufgefallen war, auf ihrem Pferd und ihre Hände griffen die Zügel fest. Etwas zu fest. Sie klammerte.  
  
Legolas schüttelte leicht den Kopf und ritt davon. Er ließ sich alles was Aragorn ihm letzte Nacht erzählt hatte durch den Kopf gehen. Wenn er nur zwei Tage länger in Minas Tirith geblieben wäre, hätte er vielleicht verhindern können, dass Nienna mit ihrer Mutter ausgeritten war.  
  
Sie war damals so versessen darauf gewesen, dass er ihr das Bogenschießen beibrachte, dass sie dafür selbst auf einen Ausritt mit Arwen verzichtet hätte. Arwen wäre dann wohl ebenfalls daheim geblieben und wäre jetzt noch am Leben.  
  
Sie hatten die Lande damals für zu sicher gehalten. Keiner hätte ahnen können, dass die Kreaturen des Bösen sich tatsächlich noch in den westlichen Teil Mittelerdes trauten. Sie hatten es nur auf die Königin und ihre Tochter abgesehen, sonst hätten sie die Soldaten, die auf sie aufpassen sollten wohl auch mitgenommen und nicht auf der Stelle getötet...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Rückblick:  
  
Boromir ritt leise durch das halbdunkle Wäldchen. Seine Sinne waren auf jedes Geräusch geschärft und er hatte sein Schwert in nächster Reichweite seiner Hand. Er kam an der Stelle vorbei, an der sie die toten Männer entdeckt hatten. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit das Blut, dass am Boden klebte nicht erkennen, doch der Anblick der toten Soldaten kam ihm sofort in den Sinn.  
  
Boromir sah in die entgegengelegte Richtung und versuchte sich von der Erinnerung loszureißen. Wenn ihm eine dieser Bestien über den Weg laufen würde, sollte sie besser sofort anfangen zu laufen.  
  
Ein paar Meter weiter hatte sich etwas bewegt. Boromir wurde aufmerksam. Er stieg von seinem Pferd, ließ es stehen und schlich sich in die Richtung des Geräusches, seine Hand klammerte sich fest um das Heft seines Schwertes. Als er näher kam konnte er ein schnelles Atmen vernehmen und innerlich fing er an zu jubeln. Er würde seine Rache an Nienna bekommen.  
  
Er sah die Gestalt vor sich hinter einem Baum lehnen und legte ihr mit einer schnellen Bewegung von hinten seine Klinge an die Kehle. Das Atmen stoppte sofort und wurde nach quälend langen Sekunden zu einem tonlosen Stöhnen. Boromir lachte. "Versuch um Hilfe zu rufen und dein letzes Stündlein hat geschlagen! Ich dulde niemanden von euch in meinem Gebiet."Er schlich vorsichtig um den Baum herum, auf jede Attake gefasst, um seinem Feind in die Augen zu blicken.  
  
Doch statt des erfrischenden Anblicks einer hilflosen Bestie, fuhr es ihm wie ein Dolch durchs Herz als er sein Opfer von nahem sah. Vor ihm stand eine kleine Figur, schluchzend und zitternd am ganzen Körper. Die Klamotten hingen an Fetzen an ihr herunter und waren blutdurchtränkt. In dem Moment als Boromir sprachlos sein Schwert zurücknahm, brach Nienna bewusstlos vor ihm zusammen.  
  
**** Mehr gibt's nich im Moment, antürlich hab ich so meine Grundidee...aber da muss noch n bischen Tratra drum rum *gg*! Außerdem kommt man ja als brave Schülerin einer 11. Klasse nich sooft zum schreiben. Also, vergebt mir! Bald geht's weiter... *muah* 


	5. Kapitel5

Sie brauchten einige Tage um nach Rohan zu gelangen und zu ihrem Glück war nichts Außergewöhnliches geschehen.  
  
Das Einzige, dass schwer auf Boromir und dem König lastete, war Nienna. Die Reise hatte ihren Zustand verschlimmert. Die viele Zeit im Freien, ungeschützt und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht machte sie nervös. Sie erschrak bei jedem Geräusch das sie nicht orten konnte und reagierte empfindlicher als vorher.  
  
Boromir hatte sich öfter von ihr und dem Rest der Gruppe zurückgezogen um alleine zu sein. Um das Elend seiner Liebe nicht mehr mitansehen zu müssen.  
  
Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit in der er sich in die Königstochter verliebt hatte. Sie war ein kleines arrogantes Gör gewesen und irgendwann war Boromir der Meinung gewesen, dass sie eine Lektion bräuchte.  
  
Nienna jedenfalls war nicht seiner Meinung und dank ihrer Intelligenz schaffte sie es, den Spieß umzudrehen und seine ganze Einstellung auf seine Verbohrtheit und Sturheit zu schieben.  
  
Er hatte sie gehasst.  
  
Und drei Wochen später hatte es sie das erste Mal geküsst.  
  
Nienna war erstaunlich.  
  
Vor sich hörte er auf einmal Legolas Stimme, die seinen Namen rief. Sie waren angekommen.  
  
Es war Mittag und die Sonne strahlte hoch und heiß hinunter auf die Reisenden, die im Trab über die Hügel Rohans ritten.  
  
Vor ihnen lag ein kleines Dorf, das Ziel ihrer Reise. Rauch drang aus den wenigen Häusern, jedoch herrschte eine Totenstille, als der König mit seinen Gefährten durch das kleine Tor ritt.  
  
Sie kamen durch menschenleere Straßen, auf das größte Gebäude am Ende des langen Weges zu. Es war kein Turm, wie der in Minas Tirith. Kleiner und gedrängter sah es aus, in traurigen Farben, mit Balkonen zur Westseite, die tagsüber im Schatten lagen.  
  
Boromir erschien plötzlich von seinem Platz neben Niennas Pferd an Aragorns Seite, den Blick nicht von dem kleinen Turm abgewendet.  
  
"Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?" Aragorn runzelte die Stirn. "Ich hatte Merdalon ehrlich gesagt anders in Erinnerung."  
  
Er blickte sich zweifelnd um. Nienna saß abwesend in ihrem Sattel und ihre Schultern fielen leicht nach vorne. Aragorn rief leise den Namen seiner Tochter. Sie reagierte und blickte schwach in seine Richtung. Doch ihr Blick wurde von dem Turm vor ihnen abgelenkt und ihre Augen wurden größer.  
  
Kein weiterer Versuch Aragorns, Nienna zu rufen gelang. Sie schien wie magisch von diesem Gebäude angezogen. Plötzlich trat eine graue Gestalt durch das kleine Tor. 


	6. Kapitel6

"König Aragorn... ich hatte Euch heute noch nicht erwartet. Habt Ihr denn keine Boten vorrausgeschickt um Euer kommen anzukündigen?" "Neor. Mein Freund. Hör auf in dieser förmlichen Sprache mit mir zu sprechen und komm her!"  
  
Aragorn stief von seinem Pferd und lief dem alten Mann entgegen. Sie schüttelten sich lange die Hände und der Alte lachte ihn freundlich an.  
  
Boromir half Nienna vom Pferd und bemerkte ihr wachsendes Interesse an Neor. Sie beäugte ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf und ließ sich von nichts ablenken.  
  
"Legolas. Es ist mir eine Ehre, Herr Elb." Legolas hatte sich Aragorn angeschlossen und begrüßte den Unbekannten. "Neor, ihr spracht davon, dass keine Boten von Gondor hier angekommen wären?" Der alte Mann schüttelte aufgeweckt den Kopf. "Niemand ist gekommen und hat euch angekündigt. Habt ihr denn jemanden geschickt?"  
  
Aragorns Blick verdunkelte sich und er nickte wortlos. Legolas sah ihn besorgt von der Seite an und machte eine nur für den König merkliche Geste in Niennas Richtung. Neor unterbrach sie. "Eine Schönheit!"  
  
Legolas blickte ihn fragend an. Neor lief ohne ihn oder den König anzusehen auf das Mädchen zu, hinter dem sich Boromir schützend postiert hatte. "Sag mir nichts Aragorn. Das kann nur die Königstochter sein. Es besteht kein Zweifel, dass ich ein Erbe Luthien Tinuviels vor mir habe."  
  
Er sah Nienna lange an und lächelte. Nienna erwiederte seinen Blick ausdruckslos, doch ihre Augen schienen zu glänzen. "Ein wunderschönes Kind, mein König." Neor griff nach ihrer Hand und Nienna folgte ihm freiwillig.  
  
Boromirs Miene sah düster aus. Er mochte diesen Mann nicht. Er war zu freundlich. Und außerdem führte er gerade seine Freundin von ihm weg. Boromir folgte ihnen.  
  
**** Ich weiß, is n ziemlich kurzes Kapitel, aber ich denke ihr werdets verkraften, *smile*. Bin dabei die folgenden Kapitel zu schreiben, finds halt nur n bissel blöd, jedes Kapitel einzeln reinzustellen. Dann verliert man so leicht den Faden oder es wird langweilig. Desdeweschen... wartet ab! (besonders du ahismar, *fg*) *muah*  
  
PS: sorry übrigens für die Dopplung... *verlegenguck*... habs aber geändert. Seid stolz auf mich, *fg*! 


	7. Kapitel7

In den Turm war es erstaunlich kalt und die Gänge waren dunkel. Boromir hatte Nienna schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Aragorn war mit ihr und Neor in einem Raum verschwunden und schon lange nicht mehr aufgetaucht. Er machte sich Sorgen. Er suchte Legolas und konnte sich in dieser Gegend nur einen Ort vorstellen, an dem er ihn finden konnte.  
  
Die Ställe betanden nur aus einzelnen Holzwänden ohne Dach, die die Pferde voneinander trennten. Die einzigen Tiere die darin standen, waren die der Gondorianer. Die Sonne stand mittlerweile tiefer und es war angenehm warm.  
  
Legolas saß auf dem Boden an die Trennwand der Box seines Pferdes gelehnt und streckte sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen. Er hörte Boromirs schwere Schritte noch vor seiner grollenden Stimme. "Der einzige freundliche Ort in dieser... Stadt, wie es mir scheint." Legolas nickte, ohne seine Position zu ändern. "Seit dem Krieg habe ich nie etwas traurigeres gesehen." "Ich schon."  
  
Der Elb öffnete die Augen und sah zu seinem Freund auf, der aufrecht neben ihm stand. Seine grünen Augen betrachteten ihn von oben. Er seufzte, als er sich neben Legolas niederließ.  
  
"Ich bin schon einmal hier gewesen, Boromir. Gemeinsam mit Aragorn. Wir hatten beide das selbe Bild im Kopf, als wir heute hier her kamen. Ein helles behagliches Örtchen mit freundlichen Menschen. Ich kann mir auch nur einen Grund denken, wieso Aragorn Nienna ausgerechnet hierher bringen wollte. Er genau weiß, dass er hier die besten Heiler gibt, die er kennt. Selbst besser als die in Minas Tirith. Doch etwas hat sich hier verändert. Nicht nur die Umgebung. Ich weiß nicht was noch, aber ich fühle mich nicht mehr sehr wohl bei der Sache. Das einzige das mich nicht daran gehindert hat Aragorn hier wieder heraus zu treiben, war Neor." "Wer ist dieser Kerl?" Legolas schmunzelte. "Niennas Rettung, wenn du es so willst. Er weiß so ziemlich alles über die Kunst der Medizin und der Psychologie. Er mag manchen etwas seltsam vorkommen. Er ist auch in gewisser weise... etwas wunderlich. Doch ich vertraue ihm."  
  
Boromirs Gesichtsausdruck blieb streng. Erst nach einer Weile murmelte er: "Ich nicht."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Es war bereits am späten Abend, als Boromir Aragorn, Nienna und Neor in der großen Eingangshalle begegnete. Er sah immer noch grimmig aus und seine Laune verbesserte sich nicht sonderlich, als er Nienna eng neben Neor laufen sah, den Blick auf ihre Weise aufmerksam auf den alten Mann gerichtet, der ihr gerade etwas zu erzählen schien.  
  
Aragorn lief vor und nahm sich Boromir beiseite ehe er etwas sagen konnte. "Es ist erstaunlich, Boromir. Ich habe sie selten so gesehen. Ich weiß nicht wie Neor das macht, doch wenn er seine Behandlung noch ein paar Wochen fortsetzt, dann wird Nienna wieder fast die alte werden!" Boromir sah Aragorn prüfend an. "Was stellst du dir unter ein paar Wochen vor?" "Naja, es könnten auch Monate werden. Das kann nicht von heute auf morgen gehen, Boromir." "Sicher, aber, wie denkst du dir das? Sollen wir monatelang in diesem herruntergekommenen... Dorf bleiben? Aragorn, du hast andere Dinge zu tun." Aragorns Freude schwächte ab und er wich etwas zurück. "Entschuldige, du weißt, dass ich auch nur das Beste für Nienna will, doch wir können keine Monate von Minas Tirith fernbeleiben."  
  
Der König überlegte. "Ich hatte mir schon eine Lösung dafür überlegt. Wir müssen sie hier lassen." Boromirs Augen wurden immer größer. "Nicht dein Ernst?" Aragorn zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete nicht. "Das... das kannst du nicht tun, Aragorn! Ich werde Nienna nicht alleine hier zurücklassen." "Ein paar von den Soldaten können bei ihr bleiben. Aber wir haben beide Verpflichtungen, die wir nicht von hier aus erledigen können! Natürlich können wir Nienna auch wieder mitnehmen, doch dann besteht nie eine reele Chance auf Heilung für sie. Sie sie dir jetz doch mal an."  
  
Boromir tat es. Es irritierte ihn, wie seine kleine Freundin sich innerhalb von Stunden gelockert hatte. Sie lauschte Neor, als gebe es nichts anders um sie herum. Sie war völlig konzentriert und schien sogar zu verstehen, was er zu ihr sagte. Nienna hatte seitdem nie auf Fremde gehört.  
  
Boromir seufzte. "Überleg es dir, Boromir."  
  
Boromirs Blick ruhte auf Nienna. Sie war so schön. Er gab nach. " Es wird das Beste für sie sein, wenn sie hierbleibt." " Das wird es... "  
  
Nienna lächelte.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Sie blieben nicht mehr lange. Nach 5 Tagen machte sich die Gruppe Gondorianer mit ihrem König als Anführer auf den Weg. Niennas Zustand hatte sich in den letzten Tagen noch nicht sonderlich verändert, sondern war auf dem selben Stand geblieben, wie am ersten Tag. Boromir und sie hatten sich wie zuhause ein Zimmer geteilt, doch sie war öfter bei Neor gewesen als irgendwo anders.  
  
Beim Abschied stand sie neben ihrem neuen Begleiter, seine Hand auf Niennas Schulter. Nachdem Boromir seine Sachen auf sein Pferd geladen hatte, ging er zu ihr und zog sie etwas beiseite, um sich nicht neben Neor von ihr verabschieden zu müssen.  
  
Aragorn konnte nicht hören was er ihr ins Ohr flüsterte, als er sie umarmte. Er hatte Nienna schon vor drei Tagen von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt, sie hier zu lassen. Aragorn wusste nicht ganz, wie genau sie ihn verstanden hatte, da sie sich nach kuzem Zögern und scheinbarem Überlegen nicht weiter dagegen wehrte. Sein alter Freund hatte einen guten Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen.  
  
Boromir küsste sie ein letztes Mal lange, dann nahm er sie an die Hand und kam zum Rest der Gruppe zurück. Aragorn hatte sich schon vorher von seiner Tochter verabschiedet und zwinkerte ihr jetzt noch einmal zu. Sie lächelte leicht. Es waren nur ein paar Wochen. Und Neor würde auf sie aufpassen. Hoffentlich. 


	8. Kapitel8

Die Wochen vergingen. Aragorn hatte Problemen mit einigen Kleinkriminellen. Boromir übte wie immer mit seinem Heer einige Ernstfälle. Legolas war wieder zurück nach Düsterwald, hatte sich bereit erklärt, einen Zwischenstopp in Medalon zu machen, nach Nienna zu sehen und bei eventuellen Problemen Nachricht nach Minas Tirith kommen zu lassen.  
  
Einige Male waren Boten mit Briefen von Neor in die Stadt gekommen. Aus ihnen ging hervor, dass es Nienna gut ging und sie sich etwas eingelebt hatte. Sie machte Fortschritte.  
  
Boromir hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt einfach loszureiten und sie zu besuchen. Doch seine Pflichten als Heerführer und Friedensstifter in der Stadt ließen ihn nicht gehen. Er und Aragorn saßen abends öfter zusammen als früher. Boromir betrank sich ab und zu. Das hatte er sich nicht leisten können, als Nienna noch da war. Sie hatte ihn davon abgehalten.  
  
Sie fehlte ihm.  
  
Es war 5 Wochen her, als sie Medalon verlassen hatten, und es war schon seit einiger Zeit kein Bote mehr gekommen. Selbst Aragorns vertrautester Wachmann, Thelion, der mit Nienna geblieben war, hatte schon das letzte Mal, als Nachricht gekommen war, keinen Brief von ihm mitgeschickt.  
  
Boromir war beunruhigt und drängte Aragorn jemanden nach Medalon zu schicken. Am besten ihn selbst. Aragorn hatte kein gutes Gefühl dabei.  
  
"Neor hätte uns bestimmt irgendwie Bescheid gegeben, wenn etwas falsch laufen würde." Boromir schnaubte verächtlich. "Neor. Ich kann diesen Namen nicht mehr hören. Er mag ein guter Arzt sein oder was auch immer. Und doch traue ich ihm nicht. Niemand der in solch einer Stadt... Dorf lebt und auch noch in diesem verkommenen Turm kann ein normaler Mensch sein. Ich weiß, dass da etwas nicht stimmt. Wenn dir das dein elbisches Gespür nicht sagt, dann... " "Mein... "elbisches Gespür" ", wetterte Aragorn zurück, " sagt mir auch, nicht jemanden wie dich alleine dorthin reiten zu lassen, du Sturkopf" "Da bin ich lieber ein Sturkopf, der sich um sein Mädchen Sorgen macht, als einer, der nicht auf sich selbst vertraut, sonder auf irgendwelche alten Männer."  
  
Aragorn rutschte die Hand aus. Er war völig überreizt und die Beschuldigungen Boromirs waren zu viel. ER wollte sich nicht weiter mit diesem Hitzkopf unterhalten. Boromirs Kopf schnellte zur Seite, doch genauso schnell schlug er seinem König mit der Faust in den Magen.  
  
Dieser ging auf die Knie und zog Boromir mit runter. Sie rollten einige Zeit über den Boden in Aragorns Privatzimmer und jeder der Beiden versuchte die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Aragorn zog Boromir am Kragen wieder auf die Füße und duckte sich unter einem Faustschlag, der ihm an einer anderen Stelle mit Leichtigkeit die Rippen gebrochen hätte. Er nutzte den Moment in dem Boromir versuchte sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, rammte ihn hart gegen die Wand und drückte sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen den Größeren Mann.  
  
Beide starrten sich schwer atmend und mit blitzenden Augen an. Dann ließ Aragorn von Boromir ab und sackte zurück auf den Boden. Boromir machte es ihm nach und rutschte an der Wand hinunter.  
  
"Also gut. Du hattest Recht. Geh und sieh nach meiner Tochter." Aragorn sah seinen ersten Heerführer an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Boromir nickte nur schwerfällig. Er fasste sich mit der Hand an die Unterlippe und lachte leise als er das Blut auf seinen Fingern sah.  
  
"Musste das denn wirklich sein um eine Zustimmung von dir zu bekommen?" Aragorn schmunzelte. Sie waren wie kleine Jungen, die sich zuerst prügeln mussten um ihren Gefühlen Luft zu machen.  
  
Beide brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. 


	9. Kapitel9

Anm. d. Red: Jupp, es geht weiter, ich war fleißig und hab endlich ein paar Kapitel weitergeschrieben. Da hat man schon mal Ferien, da sollte man doch auch mal was tun! *g* Ich hoff auch, dass überhaupt noch jemand außer Stella ließt?!? Hab des Review auch für Ano Nyms freigegebne, weiß gar net, wieso ich des vorher so eingestellt hatte.  
  
Viel Spaß noch...  
  
***  
  
Es waren schon einige Tage nachdem Boromir seine Heimatstadt verlassen hatte, als die Stadt Medalon vor ihm erschien. Von weitem sah es aus wie ein kleines nettes Dörfchen, erhellt von der Sonne. Der kleine Turm Neors krönte die Häuserdächer aus denen dieses mal kein Rauch mehr stieg.  
  
Aus der Nähe betrachtet, erschien ihm das Dorf plötzlich viel gespenstischer und es wunderte ihn, dass niemand vor den Toren stand. Sie waren einfach offen, offen für jeden, doch sie begrüßten niemanden freundlich. Die Straßen waren leer und nichts rührte sich. Die Häuser schienen verlassen und eineige Türen standen noch offen.  
  
Boromir überkam ein ungutes Gefühl. Er trieb sein Pferd an um schneller an das andere Ende des Dorfes zu gelangen, dem Turm Medalons.  
  
Dort angekommen, stieg er von seinem Pferd und machte die Zügel an einem Pfosten fest. Boromir sah sich um, doch keine Menschenseele war da. Die Tür des Turmes ließ sich einfach aufstoßen und als der Gondorianer die große Eingangshalle betrat, fing sein Herz an schneller zu klopfen.  
  
Holzteile, von Stühlen Tischen oder anderen Dingen die herumgestanden hatten, als er zum letzten mal hier gewesen war, lagen überall zertrümmert herum. Glas und Scherben waren auf dem ganzen Boden verstreut. Boromir wanderte vorsichtig durch die Halle, seine Hand schützend an seinem Schwert. Er entdeckte einen Menschen reglos in einer der Türöffnungen liegen. Inmitten einer Blutlache.  
  
Jetzt zog er sein Schwert entgültig und lief zu der Gestalt. Er kniete sich neben den leblosen Mann und betrachtete ihn genauer. Er war tot. Boromir betrat das Zimmer und sah sich abermals um. Überall herrschte Chaos und kein Laut war zu hören. Er schlich sich die Treppen hinauf und entdeckte auf seinem Weg weitere leblose Körper.  
  
Der Turm war verlassen. Und zu Boromirs Erleichterung war Nienna nirgends unter den Toten gewesen. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und rannte aus dem Turm.  
  
Eine plötzliche Wut hatte ihn überkommen und er verfluchte sich selber, dass er es zugelassen hatte, Nienna hier zurückzulassen. Er machte sein Pferd los und ritt noch einmal durch die Stadt. Medalon war zu einer Geisterstadt geworden.  
  
Doch Boromir wollte nicht aufgeben und nach Minas Tirith zurückreiten um Verstärkung zu holen. Er war oft genug alleine an Orten gewesen, in denen es von Feiden nur so gewimmelt hatte. Er musste Nienna finden.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Bereits drei Tage ritt Boromir ziellos durch Rohan, immer auf der Hut vor den Menschen oder Geschöpfen, die das Chaos in Medalon verursacht haben konnten.  
  
Er war in ein kleines Waldstück gekommen und hatte einige seltsame Spuren entdeckt. Fürs Spurenlesen, war er eigentlich nicht der Experte, doch wenn Wege mitten durch den Wald so plattgetrampelt wurden, wie dieser hier, dann konnte das selbst Boromir deuten.  
  
Er folgte der Spur nun schon seit einige Stunden, hatte bisher aber noch nichts gefunden, was ihm weiter geholfen hatte. Boromir saß von seinem Pferd ab und beschloss eine kleine Rast zu machen. Er war nicht sehr oft zum Ausruhen gekommen, seit er auf der Suche nach Nienna war. Doch er durfte nicht schlafen. Dafür schien ihm dieses Gebiet zu gefährlich.  
  
Er hatte sich gerade an seiner Wegzehrung zu schaffen gemacht, als er ein knackendes Geräusch in den Gebüschen vor ihm vernahm. Sofort hielt er inne und bewegte sich nicht, abgesehen von seiner Hand, die langsam an das Heft seines Schwertes griff.  
  
Das Knacken wiederholte sich, einige Meter von der vorherigen Stelle entfernt. Boromir konzentrierte sich, um irgendetwas zu erkennen, doch dadurch wurde er von der Gestalt abgelenkt, die plötzlich rechts von ihm hinter einer Baumgruppe heraussprang.  
  
Boromir zögerte nicht lange, zog sein Schwert und duckte sich gerade rechtzeitig um einem langen Speer zu entgehen, der perfekt auf seinen Kopf gezielt war. Das Wesen, das ihn attackiert hatte sah aus wie ein zu groß geratener Ork, nur blickten seine Augen etwas intelligenter.  
  
Das Geräusch, dass Boromir vorher gehört hatte, wurde nun zu einem Ding aus Fleisch und Blut, zu einem Artgenossen des anderen. Boromir versuchte gegen Fäuste und lenge Messer anzukommen und wurde gefährlich weit in den Wald hineingedrängt.  
  
Doch es gelang ihm nicht, eines dieser Biester ernsthaft zu verletzen. Sie zielten gut und trafen ihn genau dann, wenn er nicht damit rechnete. Er hatte bereits eine tief Wunde an der Schulter und seine Kräfte schwanden.Boromir schielte für einen kurzen Moment nach seinem Pferd, dass bei dem Tumult in Aufruhr geraten war, aber dank seiner Zügel nicht weglaufen konnte.  
  
Als die Wesen ihm dann auch noch sein Schwert aus der Hand schlugen, entschied er, dass das Beste nun laufen war. Boromir duckte sich unter der Faust des einen durch und verletzte ihn mit einem Dolch an der Flanke. Das Geschöpf brüllte unnatürlich auf und das andere fiel in seie Laute mit ein.  
  
Sie verfolgten den Menschen, doch auf Grund ihrer Körperfülle, waren sie nicht so schnell, Boromir einzuholen, bevor dieser die Zügel seines Pferdes von dem Baum schnitt und mit einem Schwung aufsaß und davon ritt.  
  
Die Laute hinter ihm machten ihn nervös, denn es hörte sich fast so an, als würden sie nach Verstärkung brüllen. Wenn es noch mehr von diesen Biestern hier gab, dann hatte er wirklich ein Problem.  
  
Ohne einen Befehl von ihm erhalten zu haben, stoppte Boromirs Pferd plötzlich und bäumte sich auf. Boromir konnte sich gerade noch festhalten um nicht nach hinten vom Pferd zu rutschen, doch dieses hielt sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen, sondern fiel mit der Seite einfach auf die Erde.  
  
Der Krieger entdeckte den langen Speer, der das Tier mitten in den Rippen aufgespießt hatte und sah in Panik auf. Vor ihm erschienen weitere drei der Orkähnlichen Lebewesen und noch ehe er sich verteidigen konnte, schlugen sie zu dritt auf ihn ein.  
  
Er hatte keine Chance und war bereits ohnmächtig, als sie ihn in zu einer vermoderten Ruine brachten. Sie stiegen ein paar Treppen hinunter und traten durch ein großes unterirdisches Tor. Dann lag der Wald wieder in Stille. 


	10. Kapitel10

Anm. d. Red.: Ich hoff die folgenden Gedankenwechsel in den weiteren Kapiteln verwirren euch nicht zu sehr... *urks*  
  
***  
  
Das nächste Erwachen. Für Nienna war es immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie hatte sich selbst so lange nur aus der Ferne aufwachen sehen.  
  
Sie blickte um sich, konnte jedoch nichts erkennen. Gar nichts. Sie lag in einem Raum, der von geschlossener Dunkelheit erfüllt war. Und von Kälte.  
  
Sie war nur in ihren Mantel gekleidet, der mehr aus Fetzen bestand als aus vollkommenen Stoff. Sie zitterte und es erschien ihr wohltuend, dass sie keines ihrer Glieder wirklich spüren konnte. Kein Ton, nicht einmal die dumpfen Geräuschen, die von außerhalb zu kommen schienen, übertönte ihren rhytmischen Herzschlag, den sie in ihren Ohren hören konnte.  
  
Sie lag zusammengekauert auf dem hartem Steinboden und ihr Kopf begann plötzlich zu hämmern und ein unerträgliches Pochen breitet sich über ihre Schläfen aus. Nienna war nicht fähig sich zu rühren. Vor Kälte, Angst oder etwas anderem wusste sie nicht.  
  
Ein plötzliches Bild tauchte vor ihren Augen auf. Ein junger Mann, groß und kräftig, wie er auf dem Boden kniete und ihr hinterherblickte, reglos und starr.  
  
Das letzte an das sich Nienna erinnern konnte war die riesige Gestalt, die plötzlich hinter ihm stand, bereit ihm mit dem Schwert den Gnadenstoß zu geben. Er blickte ihr wie zu einem Abschied hinterher.  
  
Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.  
  
Er war tot. Daran bestand kein Zweifel. Sie hatte sein Gesicht gekannt, dass wusste Nienna.  
  
Und sie hatte ihn geliebt. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihr Gesicht und tropfte lautlos auf den Boden.  
  
Noch bevor ihr die schrecklichen Erinnerungen der letzen Stunden oderTage in den Kopf kommen konnten, ließ Nienna ein plötzlicher, greller Lichtschein die Augen wieder schließen. Ihr Geist kämpfte mit aller Kraft gegen ihre körperliche Schwäche an, doch die Gestalt, die neben ihr auftauchte war schneller. Schon im nächsten Moment fiel sie durch einen heftigen Schmerz in ihrem Kopf wieder in einen tiefen Schlaf. 


	11. Kapitel11

Er hatte es zuerst nur gehört. Nichts richtiges gesehen, doch er hatte alles miterlebt. Ihre Schreie gehört. Das Lachen und Brüllen dieses Geschöpfs. Ihre harten Aufschläge auf kaltem Stein.  
  
Er hätte zwei Alternativen gehabt. Entweder hätte er sich aus der kleinen Kammer befreit und diesem... Ding jeden einzelnen Knochen gebrochen oder er hätte sich die Ohren zugehalten.  
  
Doch beides war ihm nicht möglich gewesen. Um sich wiederholt seiner wahren Hilflosigkeit zu vergewissern zerrte er an den Ketten, die seine Hand- und Fußgelenke zusammenhielten und ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht oder zur Hilfe ließen. Durch die Verletzung an seiner rechten Schulter war er zu der Zeit als er ihre Qual mitanhören musste kaum bei Sinnen gewesen.  
  
Boromir erinnerte sich an ihr Gesicht, als er sie das letze Mal gesehen hatte. Nienna hatte ihn nicht erkannt, doch hatte sie mit ihm gesprochen. Als das Ungeheuer sie aus seiner Sicht wegzerrte, hatte er geglaubt, seinen Namen aus ihrem Mund zu hören, doch er war sich nicht sicher.  
  
Boromir hatte versucht ihr zu helfen. Doch ihr Anblick hatte ihm alle Kraft geraubt.  
  
Als die fremdem Geschöpfe, jedes so stark wie drei Pferde, ihn in den Saal geschleift hatten, nachdem er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war, war das erste, dass Boromir entdeckte eine große Gestalt im Schatten am anderen Ende des Raumes, die ihn mit hartem Blick zu beobachten schien.  
  
Erst dann bemerkte er die bekannte, kleine Person, die hinter dem Mann erschien, geschleppt von zwei seiner Helfer.  
  
Boromir war auf die Knie gezwungen worden und die Königstochter kniete jetzt direkt vor ihm. Das Blut gefrohr ihm in den Adern als er seine stumme Freundin musterte.  
  
Sie war der Anblick des Elends. Ihr grüner Mantel war voller Risse und Boromir konnte erkennen, dass er das einzige Kleidungsstück war, dass ihr geblieben war. Sie war nicht fähig aufrecht zu sitzen und schwankte eher und schien, als müsste sie sich gleich übergeben.  
  
Ihre Augen blickten ihm schwach und voller Qual direkt in die Seele und Boromir konnte in ihnen lesen, dass man sie aus ihrer Verschlossenheit herausgeholt hatte. Mit welchen Methoden auch immer. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und ihr Gesicht war voller Schrammen und ein großer blauer Fleck leuchtete auf ihrer dünnen Wange.  
  
Dann war der Moment vorbei. Ein kräftiger Arm zog Nienna von ihm fort. Sie wehrte sich nicht mehr. Als sie hinter einer schweren Eisentür verschwunden war, konnte Boromir Schritte hinter sich hören und das Geräusch des gezogenen Schwertes, dass jetzt direkt über seinem Kopf schwebte.  
  
Boromir war noch zu schwach von der Verfolgung vor ein paar Stunden. Er schloss die Augen und betete für einen schnellen Tod. Doch er hatte nicht mit der gehässigen Stimme gerechnet, die erst hässlich lachte und darauf dem Geschehen Einhalt gebat.  
  
Neor erschien viel größer, vielleicht durch das lange weiße Gewand, dass er trug, oder durch Boromirs unvorteilhafte Position am Boden. Sein einst so freundliches Gesicht war erfüllt von Überlegenheit, Arroganz und Hass, als er langsam aus dem Schatten trat und auf den Krieger zukam.  
  
"Nein! Lasst es ihn miterleben." Das war alles, was Neor von sich gab, bevor er sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und Nienna hinter die Eisentür folgte. Auf dem Weg hob er kurz die Hand und augenblicklich rammte ihm die Gestalt hinter ihm die Faust in den Nacken.  
  
Seit einiger Zeit war es ruhiger draußen geworden. Boromir machte sich Sorgen. Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Doch er hielt sich an Neors Worte. Boromir sollte irgendetwas miterleben. Was das war, wagte er sich noch nicht vorzustellen.  
  
Plötzlich vernahm er einen Schrei. "Nienna... ". Boromir konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ihren Namen zu flüstern. Ein zweiter Schrei, diesmal näher.  
  
"Nienna?". Lauter. Der Tumult wurde lauter und war beinahe vor der Tür seines Gefängnisses.  
  
"Nienna!". Er kam mühevoll auf die Füße. Gebrüll direkt hinter der Wand vor der er stand. Ein lautes Lachen. Und Nienna.  
  
Die seinen Namen schrie. 


	12. Kapitel12

Er war am Leben. Überrascht starrte Nienna Boromir entgegen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er auf ihr Rufen erscheinen würde. Er stand in einiger Entfernung vor ihr, festgehalten von den Helfern des Zauberers. Sie hatte sich erinnert. Boromir, der Sohn von Denthor... ihr Geliebter. Ihr zukünftiger Ehemann.  
  
Sie wollte erneut rufen, doch Neor hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund, um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Seine laute Stimme hallte hinter ihr.  
  
"Boromir! Ich sagte doch, Ihr sollt es miterleben. Ihr sollt miterleben, wie das Königreich von Anor hiermit endgültig zuende geht. Ein neues Zeitalter ist angebrochen und es wird beginnen mit dem Tod der Blume Gondors."  
  
Nienna wurde klar wovon er sprach. Sie wehrte sich mit dem letzen Funken Hoffnung den sie durch Boromirs Anblick gewonnen hatte, doch vergeblich. Der einst so schmächtige Freund ihres Vaters, hatte sich als ein gewaltiger Zauberer herausgestellt. Er ließ sie keinen Millimeter aus seinem Griff.  
  
Die Tränen liefen ihr übers Gesicht. Sie war am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie spürte, wie ihre Knie nachgeben wollten, doch Neor hielt sie fest. Verschwommen sah sie Boromir, der versuchte gegen drei der Monster anzukommen. Sie waren zu stark für ihn.  
  
Die Königstochter sackte in sich zusammen. Sie war einmal aus den Klauen der Diener des Bösen entkommen, doch ein zweites Mal würden sie sie nicht gehen lassen.  
  
In den Moment krachte die große Pforte am Ende des Saals in dem sie standen auf und ein großer Mann erschien triumphierend in der Tür. "Hallo Neor!" Neors Kopf schnellte in die Richtung der spöttischen Stimme.  
  
"Aragorn... ?" Nienna, immer noch in seinem Griff, hob den Kopf und blickte ihrem Vater entgegen, hinter dem plötzlich ein großes Heer Menschen mt allerhand Waffen auftauchte.  
  
Wie ein Mann stürmten sie der kleinen Versammlung im Saal entgegen. Der Überraschungseffekt war gelungen. Neor starrte ungläubig auf die Masse, die sich blitzschnell im ganzen Raum verteilt hatte und seine Helfer, einen nach dem anderen, niedermetzelte.  
  
Neor ergriff die Flucht. Er zerrte Nienna mit sich, die es nur schwerlich über sich brachte, ihre Beine zu bewegen. Er verschwand erneut hinter der Eisentür.  
  
Aragorn hatte sich gerade um Boromir gekümmert, der sich das nächst beste Schwert vom Boden genommen hatte und in die Richtung zeigte in der Neor mit Nienna verschwunden war. Sie liefen hinterher.  
  
Aragorn schob den Zugang auf und Boromir schlich als Erster hinein. Der Raum indem er sich befand war nicht sonderlich groß. Kein Tageslicht drang hinein, doch Kerzen brannten, spendeten jedoch keine Wärme.  
  
Ein großes eisernes Lager war darin aufgebaut und Stricke und Ketten lagen herum. Boromir atmete tief ein. Es war der Raum in dem Nienna das letzte mal verschwunden war.  
  
"Boromir." Der Krieger schrak zusammen. "Dort hinten ist noch eine Tür." Aragorn näherte sich ihr vorsichtig. Er stieß sie auf. "Ein Gang... ." 


	13. Kapitel13

Sie folgten dem Weg durch das Gemäuer des alten Schlosses. Es roch modrig und der Gang schien nicht nach draußen zu führen. An den Wänden steckten Kerzen in schmutzigen Steinleuchtern, die den Weg erhellten.  
  
Boromir fiel das Laufen mit der Zeit schwerer, er konnte seine Wunde an der Schulter spüren und jeder Knochen schmerzte von seiner ersten Begegnung, die er mit den Monstern gehabt hatte. Sie hatten ihn mehrmals am Kopf getroffen und dadurch wurde ihm teilweise schummrig vor Augen, doch der Gedanke an Nienna trieb ihn vorwärts. Er würde sie niemals Neor überlassen.  
  
Nicht jetzt, da er mit Aragorn eine reele Chance hatte.  
  
Der Gang endete aprupt. Sie standen vor einer Mauer, unschlüssig was sie tun sollten. Boromir lehnte sich erschöpft gegen die Seitenwand. "Er wird sie töten, Aragorn." flüsterte er. "Wieso sollte er sie mit sich nehmen, nur um sie dann doch zu töten? Dieser Kerl mag zwar wahnsinnig sein, doch dumm ist er nicht. Er wird Nienna als Schutzschild benutzen. Deswegen müssen wir vorsichtig sein."  
  
Boromir schloss kurz die Augen um die Welt um sich herum wieder zum Stillstand zu bringen. Er hatte sich nach einer Schlacht selten so schwach gefühlt. "Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, drehte sich immer noch alles.  
  
"Legolas war auf dem Weg nach Medalon. Als er dort niemanden vorfand ritt er sofort nach Minas Tirith um Bescheid zu geben, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Er kam einige Tage nachdem du losgeritten warst. Ihr müsst euch knapp verpasst haben. Wir ritten zusammen nach Medalon und begegneten unterwegs dieser Ruine. Und den Gestalten, die um sie herum schlichen. Legolas ritt als Späher vorraus und erfuhr, dass ihr hier gefangen seid."  
  
Ein plötzliches Geräusch unterbrach ihr Gespräch. Boromir sprang nach vorne, als sich die Wand hinter ihm bewegte. "Was ist das?" "Eine Geheimtür?! Du bist auf den Auslöser gekommen!" Aragorn zeigte erstaunt auf einen kleinen Felsen an der Wand, der jetzt verdächtig nach links geneigt war.  
  
Vor ihnen erschien eine türähnliche Öffnung und Aragorn hob sofort sein Schwert, als er eine kräftige Gestalt erkannte, die aufrecht mit dem Rücken zu ihnen stand. Nienna konnte er nicht sehen.  
  
"So, habt ihr mich also gefunden." Neor sprach, bevor er sich umdrehte um sein vom Feuer der Kerzen erhelltes grimmiges Gesicht zu zeigen. Es zeigte Boromirs Gesicht. 


	14. Kapitel14

Boromir schluckte. Sein erhobenes Schwert sank zu Boden als er in sein eigenes Angesicht blickte.  
  
"Langsam habe ich deine Tricks satt, Neor. Wo ist meine Tochter?" Aragorns scharfe Stimme ließ Boromir zusammenfahren. Seine Nerven waren nicht mehr geeignet für das hier.  
  
Neor verzog Boromirs Gesichtszüge zu einem höhnischen Lächeln und trat einen Schritt zur Seite. "Ich denke Ihr seid auf der Suche nach ihr, mein König." Nienna erschien hinter ihm, Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt und ein schwarzes Tuch vor dem Mund. Ihre schwachen Augen blitzten verstört in die Richtung ihres Vaters.  
  
Neor ergriff grob ihre dünnen Schultern und stellte sie vor sich. Er zückte ein Messer, dessen Schneide scharf aufleuchtete und hielt es an Niennas Kehle. Sie zuckte zurück. "Eine falsche Bewegung, mein König und ihre Tochter gibt ihren letzten Atemhauch von sich."  
  
Aragorn senkte sein Schwert. Er hatte Boromir nie so voller Hass gesehen, wie er jetzt aus Neors falschem Gesicht hervorschien. Er blickte hinter sich. Der echte Boromir war einige Schritte zurückgewichen und stand jetzt wieder draußen in dem dämmrigen Gang.  
  
Sein Blick war auf Aragorn gerichtet und für keine ganze Sekunde schnellten seine Augen nach Rechts.  
  
Aragorn verstand nicht ganz. Neor schien ebenfalls leicht verwirrt zu sein. "Müsst ihr euch in solchen Dingen noch mit eurem Heerführer beraten, König Elessar?"  
  
Aragorn bemerkte jetzt die leichte Handbewegung Boromirs, mit der er mit der Handfläche nach unten Richtung Boden drückte. Er verstand nicht wofür, doch er spielte mit. "Neor... an eurer Stelle wäre ich vorsichtiger mit euren Worten." Neor verzog Boromirs Stirn fragend.  
  
Alles geschah blitzschnell. Noch ehe sich Aragorn vollkommen ducken konnte rief Boromir: "Jetzt!"  
  
Neor konnte nicht mehr reagieren, bevor die schlanke Silouette eines Elben in der Öffnung erschien und ihn der Pfeil von Legolas Bogen direkt in den Hals traf, Millimeter über Niennas Haarspitzen.  
  
Kein Wort kam mehr aus seinem Mund und mit ihm ging auch der Dolch klirrend zu Boden. Niennas Augen waren weit aufgerissen vor Schock und ehe einer der Drei sie erreichen konnte, gaben ihre Knie nach und sie fiel ohnmächtig neben Neor auf die Erde. 


End file.
